starwarsfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
thumb Padmé Naberrie de Naboo (cunoscută public după numele ei regal, Padmé Amidala, de asemenea cunoscută ca Alteţa sa Regală, Regina Amidala de Naboo, din 33 ÎBY până în 25 ÎBY, şi ca Excelenţa Sa, Senatoarea Padmé Amidala de Naboo, din 25 ÎBY până la moartea acesteia) a fost fiica cea mică a lui Ruwee şi Jobal Thule Naberrie şi sora Solei Naberrie. Mai târziu în viaţă, Amidala a devenit soţia secretă a cavalerului Jedi Anakin Skywalker şi mama lui Luke Skywalker şi Leia Organa Solo, două din cele mai importante personaje din istoria galactică. A fost de asemenea bunica lui Jaina, Jacen şi Anakin Solo ca şi a lui Ben Skywalker. Această legătură o face şi străbunica Allanei Solo, fiica lui Jacen Solo, şi un ascendent al lui Nat, Kol şi Cade Skywalker. Amidala a fost aleasă democratic ca regină în Naboo înainte de a reprezenta sectorul Chommell ca un senator în Senatul Galactic. Ca regină de Naboo, Amidala a luptat cu curaj pentru a-şi elibera poporul în timpul invaziei Federaţiei de Comerţ în 32 ÎBY, devenind astfel una din cele mai importante figuri politice din galaxie. În 22 ÎBY, ca urmare a Actului de Creaţie Militar, Anakin Skywalker a fost desemnat să o apere, iar după Bătălia de pe Geonosis, cei doi s-au căsătorit în secret pe Naboo după ce s-au îndrăgostit. Senatoarea Amidala a participat în multe evenimente ale Războiului Clonelor, atât politice cât şi militare, inclusiv în timpul sarcinii. Aproape de sfârşitul războiului, a început să se îndoiască de motivele Republicii Galactice. În 19 ÎBY, şocată de dizolvarea Republicii şi crearea Imperiului Galactic, a semnat Delegaţia celor 200 împreună cu Bail Organa, Mon Mothma şi alţi senatori. După ce Anakin a ucis o mulţime de Jedi, inclusiv copii, Obi-Wan Kenobi a venit să-i spună lui Padmé despre transformarea lui în lordul Sith Darth Vader. Ea a refuzat să îl creadă şi a venit pe Mustafar să-şi găsească soţul, neştiind însă că Obi-Wan se ascunsese la bordul navei ei pentru a-şi confrunta fostul ucenic. Când Kenobi s-a arătat, noul lord Sith a presupus că ea îl trădase şi a sufocat-o folosind partea întunecată, ea pierzându-şi astfel cunoştinţa. După ce Kenobi l-a înfrânt pe Vader, a dus-o pe Amidala la o instalaţie medicală pe Polis Massa, unde a născut gemeni: un băiat, Luke, şi o fată, Leia, ea alegând numele pentru amândoi. Din nefericire, căderea soţului ei în partea întunecată a determinat-o să-şi piardă voinţa de a mai trăi, care, cuplată cu oboseala fizică determinată de naşterea copiilor, a rezultat în decesul ei. Înainte de a muri, prin ultimele sale cuvinte către Kenobi şi-a exprimat credinţa că încă mai exista bine în Anakin. După moartea ei, a fost îngropată în Theed ca un erou al poporului ei. În timpul vieţii ele relativ scurte, a jucat un rol vital în politica şi evenimentele din jurul Războiului Clonelor. Amidala şi alţi senatori au fost responsabili pentru fondarea Rebeliunii împotriva Imperiului. Într-un final, copiii lui Padmé vor juca un rol major în fragmentarea Imperiului şi izbăvirea lui Anakin. Biografie Copilăria (46 ÎBY–33 ÎBY) thumb|left|165px|Tânăra prinţesă Amidala. Padmé a fost fiica cea mică a lui Ruwee şi Jobal Thule Naberrie, dar şi sora lui Sola Naberrie.Star Wars Episodul II: Atacul Clonelor (roman) Născută Padmé Naberrie în 46 ÎBY,Star Wars Episodul I: Ameninţarea Fantomei (roman) Amidala a crescut într-un sat izolat de munte unde părinţii ei i-au insuflat virtuţi ca sacrificiul de sine şi grija faţă de cei din clasele sociale joase. Familia ei s-a mutat în Theed când ea era mică, iar Padmé a învăţat la cele mai bune şcoli care îi erau disponibile, bucurându-se de retragerile ocazionale în Ţinutul Lacurilor. În tinereţea ei a făcut voluntariat pentru Mişcarea de Ajutorare a Refugiaţilor, ca şi tatăl său înaintea ei, şi a călătorit în Shadda-Bi-Boran pentru a ajuta la eforturile de relocare a nativilor. Din nefericire, mulţi dintre aceştia au decedat, nefiind capabili să se adapteze la viaţa pe altă planetă. După aceasta, a intrat în Programul Legislativ pentru Tineret, unde a cunoscut un tânăr numit Palo. A urmat o relaţie scurtă şi inocentă, dar cei doi s-au despărţit când Palo a devenit artist, iar Padmé a urmat o carieră în politică. Cu toate acestea, nu şi-a uitat trecutul sau rudele, chiar şi după ce a ajuns în vârf. Amidala a continuat să păstreze tradiţia satului ei, pictându-şi unghiile de la degetul mare de la fiecare mână în alb, un semn mic dar notabil al dedicaţiei sale către familia ei. Episodul I: Dicţionarul Vizual Ajungerea ei la putere a fost foarte rapidă - s-a alăturat Legislaturii pentru Ucenici la opt ani şi a devenit Legislator Ucenic cu drepturi depline la 11 ani. În această perioadă a cunoscut-o pe Silya Shessaun, mentorul său de atelier. Cele două aveau să se întâlnească din nou ca senatori, împărtăşind o legătură strânsă. În 33 ÎBY, la treisprezece ani, Padmé Naberrie devenise Prinţesă de Theed, unde a devenit un magnet pentru personalităţile care se opuneau domniei regelui Veruna. A început o relaţie cu Ian Lago, tânărul fiu al consilierului-şef al lui Veruna. Ambele familii s-au opus legăturii, dar aceasta s-a terminat de la sine când Veruna a abdicat, iar Amidala a fost convinsă să intre în cursa pentru succesiune. Popularitatea ei şi opoziţia faţă de politica lui Veruna i-au asigurat victoria şi de atunci nu l-a mai văzut pe Ian vreodată.Visul unei veri Deşi talentată de mică, Amidala nu a fost cea mai tânără regină de Naboo aleasă vreodată. Star Wars Episodul II: Atacul Clonelor Numele ei la naştere era Padmé Naberrie; Amidala era de fapt numele de domnie. În rolul ei ca Regina Amidala, apărea regală şi austeră, dar ca Padmé era determinată şi miloasă. În timpul deţinerii rolului de regină şi mai târziu de senator, Amidala a păstrat pe lângă ea un număr de slujitoare, femei tinere de o vârstă apropiată şi extrem de similare ei. Ele aveau rolul de gărzi de corp, ţinte false şi confidenţi pentru stăpâna lor, roluri concepute de şeful securităţii, căpitanul Panaka, care a insistat ca noua regină să fie înveţe tehnici de apărare şi manipulare a armelor. În timpul domniei sale ca regină, câteva dintre slujnicele sale au fost Sabé, Eirtaé, Rabé, Yané şi Saché. Ca senator, printre acestea se numărau Dormé, Cordé, Versé şi mai târziu Moteé şi Ellé. Odată aleasă regină, Padmé a luat numele de Amidala şi a modificat constituţia pentru a limita domnia monarhilor aleşi la două mandate datorită conducerii tiranice a lui Veruna. Regină (33 ÎBY–25 ÎBY) Invazia planetei Naboo thumb|Regina Amidala în timpul crizei [[Federaţia de Comerţ|Federaţiei de Comerţ.]] La cinci luni după alegerea ei în 33 BBY, regina Amidala s-a confruntat cu una din cele mai importante probleme din istoria lui Naboo. În semn de protest faţă de decizia Senatului Galactic de a taxa utilizatorii rutelor de comerţ ale galaxiei, viceregele Nute Gunray al Federaţiei de Comerţ a impus o blocadă asupra lumii de origine a Amidalei, Naboo. Având puţine resurse proprii, Naboo se baza pe importuri, iar blocada a servit drept exemplu al dependenţei Republicii de comerţ. Amidala a încercat să folosească mijloace politice şi diplomatice pentru a scăpa planeta de Federaţia de Comerţ, dar toate eforturile au fost zadarnice. Vicegerele—urmând în secret ordinele lui Darth Sidious—evita eforturile diplomatice directe, la un moment dat chiar ordonând trupelor sale să asasineze ambasadorii Republicii pe care cancelarul suprem Valorum îi trimisese în secret. Din nefericire pentru el, ambasadorii erau cavalerii Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn şi Obi-Wan Kenobi, iar la scurt timp după evadarea lor lui Gunray i s-a ordonat să saboteze toate sistemele de comunicaţii ale lui Naboo şi să-şi desfăşoare forţele pentru invazie. Amidala a refuzat să pornească război pe planeta ei, dar Federaţia a invadat planeta oricum. Când Federaţia a capturat oraşul Theed, Amidala a fost capturată la Palat, dar fiind deghizată ca una din slujitoarele ei; dublura ei, Sabé, era deghizată în regină în acest timp. Acţionând conform instrucţiunilor, dublura a refuzat să semneze tratatul care autoriza ocupaţia planetei Naboo de către Federaţie şi atunci au fost trimişi în lagăre de detenţie. În drumul lor, suita regală - în care se aflau falsa Amidala, slujnicele ei, guvernatorul Sio Bibble şi căpitanul Panaka - a fost însă eliberată de ambasadorii Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn şi Padawanul său Obi-Wan Kenobi, dar şi de un Gungan numit Jar Jar Binks. Deşi iniţial ezita să-şi părăsească poporul, Amidala (prin Sabé) a acceptat oferta Jedi-ilor de a o escorta spre Coruscant, lăsându-l pe Bibble şi două slujnice acolo. Atacând blocada pe măsură ce nava regală de Naboo a scăpat, distrugerea totală a fost evitată datorită droidului R2-D2, pe care Amidala l-a lăudat. Cu toate acestea, nava a suferit pagube majore, fiind nevoită să asolizeze pe îndepărtata planetă Tatooine. Deghizată ca slujnica Padmé, Amidala i-a însoţit pe Jinn, Binks şi R2-D2 în orăşelul Mos Espa pentru a căuta părţile necesare reparării navei. Acolo a întâlnit un sclav de nouă ani, Anakin Skywalker, şi a format o legătură cu acesta care avea să dureze tot restul vieţii ei. Skywalker s-a oferit să participe în cursa Boonta Eve Classic pentru a câştiga destui bani astfel încât grupul să cumpere noile părţi şi să plece spre Coruscant. Deşi îl plăcea pe Skywalker, Amidala s-a îndoit de ideea lui Jinn de a-i pune soarta planetei în mâinile unui băiat. S-a răzgândit, totuşi, când Skywalker a câştigat. Lupta pentru Theed Ajunsă pe Coruscant, Amidala şi-a reluat rolul de regină. Înainte de apariţia ei în faţa Senatului, senatorul Palpatine, reprezentantul planetei ei, a avertizat-o de natura coruptă a Senatului - şi s-a dovedit că avea dreptate când Amidala nu a reuşit să obţină ajutor imediat pentru oamenii ei. Urmând sfatul lui Palpatine, Amidala a cerut un vot de neîncredere în liderul Senatului, Finis Valorum. La scurt timp după aceea, Palpatine însuşi a fost nominalizat să-i urmeze lui Valorum şi într-un final a câştigat. se infiltrează în Palatul Regal de pe Theed.]] Cu toate acestea, Amidala s-a hotărât să-i ignore cererea de a rămâne pe Coruscant până atunci, hotărând să se întoarcă pe Naboo. Pe drum, Amidala i-a dezvăluit lui Qui-Gon Jinn că plănuia să se unească cu Gunganii nativi, cu care oamenii de pe Naboo avuseseră relaţii încordate în trecut. Amidala a călătorit prin mlaştinile de pe Naboo, escortată de cei doi Jedi şi câteva gărzi de securitate. Pe traseul lor, alaiul ei a întâlnit alţi droizi, dar şi personal din Forţele de Securitate Regale împrăştiat prin mlaştină. Într-un final, Amidala şi ceilalţi s-au urcat în câteva nave de transport, care i-au dus la Locul sacru Gungan.Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Apărând în faţa liderului Gungan Boss Nass, Sabé (încă în rolul Amidalei) a încercat să-i convingă pe Gungani să se unească cu ei pentru a alunga Federaţia de Comerţ. Văzând că nu se ajungea nicăieri, Amidala a decis să-şi dezvăluie identitatea secretă ca un simbol al încrederii. Nass a fost de acord, iar cele două culturi au pus repede capăt disputelor dintre ele pentru a se concentra pe problema mai presantă: ocupaţia lui Nabo. Amidala a prezentat celorlalţi planul ei, care consta în ea şi o echipă de atac ce aveau să se infiltreze în Palatul Regal şi să-l captureze pe vicerege, în timp ce Marea Armată Gungană avea să conducă un asalt terestru pentru a distrage armatele droide. Deşi planul a funcţionat - în principal datorită eforturilor lui Skywalker de a distruge nava de control droidă şi distragerii lui Sabé -, au avut şi pierderi, Qui-Gon Jinn fiind asasinat de Darth Maul, care fusese trimis să-i ajute pe neimoidieni pe Naboo. Acţiunile ei din timpul crizei i-au câştigat o popularitate imensă, iar oamenii de pe Naboo şi Gunganii s-au unit oficial în timpul unei ceremonii în Theed, la care au participat şi cancelarul suprem Palpatine şi Înaltul Consiliu Jedi. După ceremonie, Padmé a fost abordată de Maestrul Yoda care, în numele Consiliului Jedi şi în acord cu Cancelarul Suprem, a rugat-o să păstreze existenţa lorzilor Sith un secret. În 25 ÎBY, Amidala şi-a încheiat al doilea mandat ca regină. Deşi unii de pe Naboo au sugerat modificat constituţia pentru a-i permite şi un al treilea mandat, ea a continuat să creadă că "domnia de către popor nu este democraţie". De atunci încolo, Amidala şi-a cedat tronul succesoarei sale alese, regina Jamillia. ilaria pia ilaria Senator (25 ÎBY–19 ÎBY) .]] Deşi Amidala plănuise să se retragă din viaţa politică pentru a-şi întemeia o familie, aşa cum făcuse şi sora ei, Sola, la insistenţele reginei Jamillia a fost aleasă reprezentanta lui Naboo în Senatul Galactic, succedându-l pe Horace Vancil ca Senator Galactic din cel de-al 36-lea sistem statal regional. Suprinzător, deşi şi-a schimbat cariera, şi-a păstrat vestimentaţia elaborată şi mereu în schimbare. Într-adevăr, datorită susţinerii importante de pe Naboo, Amidalei i s-au oferit în continuare toate formalităţile care erau în general destinate monarhilor, inclusiv acoperirea distinctivă cu crom a tuturor navelor ei. Amidala a intrat în Senat în acelaşi an ca Rush Clovis. Cei doi au devenit foarte apropiaţi, dar Amidala a pus capăt relaţiei într-un final, simţind că nu era prea profesional ca aceasta să continue. Lui Clovis nu i-a convenit acest aspect însă, iar într-unf inal cei doi au terminat orice fel de contact. Padme Amidala avea un birou in Cladirea de birouri a Senatului. Ea ca si Senator avea multi prieteni Senatori ca si Senatorul Bail Organa de pe Aldeeran, Senatorul Ono de pe Rodia si multi alti. Deşi prefera să rămână pe Naboo, când se afla în capitală Padmé locuia într-un apartament mic în Complexul de Apartamente al Senatului. Deşi interiorul era modest ca dimensiuni şi decor comparat cu alte reşedinţe senatoriale, veranda largă a apartamentului avea o platformă de aterizare privată, dar şi câteva artefacte luxoase de pe Naboo. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith În curând, a devenit una din liderii unei facţiuni care se opunea înfiinţării unei armate care să stopeze creşterea mişcării separatiste. Ea credea că folosirea violenţei nu făcea decât să atragă violenţă în schimb. Padmé Amidala a fost de asemenea inclusă de către Cancelarul Suprem în Comitetul Loialist, un grup exclusivist de senatori care aveau rolul de sfătuitori ai acestuia în timpul crizei separatiste. A făcut de asemenea parte dintr-o echipă de diplomaţi ai Republicii care au încercat să negocieze o pace cu Separatiştii, dar din nefericire o serie de atacuri teroriste au oprit negocierile. Amidala suspecta că Dooku, Conte de Serenno, liderul Separatiştilor şi un fost maestru Jedi era în spatele atacurilor care au stopat negocierile. Tentative de asasinare În 22 ÎBY, Amidala a fost ţinta unei tentative de asasinare plănuite de un duşman necunoscut, despre carea ea credea ferm că era Contele Dooku. Un atentat la viaţa ei a fost făcut de vânătoarea de recompense clawdită Zam Wesell, rezultând în moartea femeii deghizate ca Amidala Cordé, servitoarei Versé şi a multor altor gărzi de securitate pe o platformă de aterizare din Coruscant. Câteva ore mai târziu, Amidala a apărut în Senat atât pentru a dezminţi veştile despre moartea sa cât şi pentru a-şi critica public duşmanii şi suporterii Actului de Creaţiei Militară, căruia ea i se opunea ferm. După o scurtă conferinţă cu Cancelarul Suprem Palpatine, membrii Comitetului Loialist şi mulţi din cei ai Înaltului Consiliu Jedi (inclusiv Yoda şi Mace Windu), s-a decis ca Amidala să fie pusă sub protecţia cavalerilor Jedi cât timp problema urma să fie investigată. Padmé a continuat să creadă că Dooku fusese în spatele atacului, dar Jedi-i—crezând că un fost Jedi nu era capabil de crimă—au fost împotriva acestei afirmaţii. Mai târziu în cursul acelei zile, Amidala s-a reîntâlnit cu Anakin Skywalker, acum un Padawan al cavalerului Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, care fusese însărcinat să o apere. După o a doua tentativă de asasinare de către Zam Wesell—care, la ordinul lui Jango Fett, pusese kouhuni otrăvitori în dormitorul ei— pe care Skywalker şi Kenobi au putut să o dejoace, Consiliul Jedi a hotărât ca Skywalker să o escorteze pe Amidala pe planeta ei de origine Naboo pentru protecţie în timp ce Obi-Wan avea să continue investigaţia. Pe măsură ce votul asupra Actului de Creaţie Militară se apropia rapid, Cancelarul Palpatine a trebuit să emită un ordin executiv pentru ca Amidala să se întoarcă pe Naboo. Deghizaţi ca un cuplu refugiat de pe sistemul celor 1000 de Luni , Amidala şi Skywalker au călătorit discret pe un cargobot spre Naboo. În timpul călătoriei au discutat despre sacrificiul pe care îl făcuse mama lui Anakin pentru a-l lăsa să se antreneze cu cavalerii Jedi. Sperând să-l facă să se simtă mai bine şi fără să ştie că avea să facă acelaşi sacrificiu pentru propii copii, Padmé a spus că lucrul de care un părinte are nevoie pentru copilul său este să ştie că acestuia i s-a oferit şansa unei vieţi mai bune. Pentru a păstra iluzia că senatoarea se afla încă în capitală, căpitanul Typho şi servitoarea Dormé au rămas în urmă, ultima deghizându-se ca Amidala. După o întâlnire cu regina Jamillia şi o masă cu familia Amidalei, ea şi Anakin s-au refugiat la Varykino, locul de retragere al familiei Naberrie de lângă lac, unde cei doi au început să se îndrăgostească. Era o iubire interzise, dar una care nu putea fi negată. Padmé a încercat să o ignore, de frica repercusiunilor asupra carierelor amândurora. Era împotriva Codului Jedi, iar Amidala nu voia să-şi asume un astfel de risc. Întoarcerea pe Tatooine După ce Skywalker a avut un vis cu mama sa murind, Amidala l-a însoţit pe Tatooine ca să-l ajute să o găsească şi să o salveze. Pe planetă, ei au aflat că Shmi Skywalker se măritase cu un fermier de umezeală numit Cliegg Lars în timpul absenţei de zece ani a lui Anakin. Lars l-a informat cu tristeţe că Shmi fusese răpită de călăreţii tuskeni cu aproape o lună înainte de întoarcerea lui şi că, după o căutare dezastruoasă, toată speranţa pentru ea era pierdută. Supărat şi nefiind dispus să renunţe, Skywalker a mers în deşert să o salveze, lăsând-o pe Amidala în grija familiei Lars. În timpul petrecut acolo, a ajuns să-i cunoască mai îndeaproape pe fratele vitreg al lui Anakin, Owen Lars şi pe iubita acestuia, Beru Whitesun, cuplul care avea să devină într-un final părinţii adoptivi ai fiului ei, Luke Skywalker. Anakin s-a întors în dimineaţa următoare, aducând cu el corpul fără viaţă al mamei lui. Skywalker suferea profund pentru moartea lui Shmi şi i-a mărturisit Amidalei că îi masacrase pe locuitorii satului de călăreţi tuskeni în care mama lui fusese ţinută prizonieră. Deşi şocată, Amidala i-a înţeles durerea şi vina, încercând să îl aline spunându-i că era un om ca oricare altul. În timpul înmormântării lui Shmi, R2-D2 a informat-o pe Amidala despre un mesaj primit de la Obi-Wan Kenobi. Bătălia de pe Geonosis După ce şi-au luat la revedere de la familia Lars, cei doi au văzut mesajul şi au descoperit că Kenobi fusese capturat de nişte droideka pe planeta Geonosis. Mesajul de asemenea dezvăluia implicarea contelui Dooku în tentativele de asasinare ale Amidalei; aparent, contele încerca să ajungă la o înţelegere care l-ar fi făcut pe fostul duşman al lui Padmé, Nute Gunray de la Federaţia De Comerţ, să se alăture oficial mişcării separatiste. Folosindu-se de ordinul lui Mace Windu ca Skywalker să rămână alături de senatoare, Amidala a conclus că dacă Anakin dorea să o protejeze, el urma să fie nevoit să o urmeze pe Geonosis în timp ce ea încerca să-l salveze pe maestrul lui Skywalker. ]] Sosind pe Geonosis, Skywalker şi Amidala au fost fugăriţi printr-o fabrică de droizi, unde Amidala ar fi fost omorâtă cu siguranţă dacă R2-D2 nu ar fi intervenit. Fiind capturaţi de droizi de luptă, cei doi au fost condamnaţi la moarte de Poggle cel Mic. Când au fost aduşi în arena de execuţie de pe Geonosis, Padmé şi-a mărturisit în sfârşit dragostea pentru Anakin şi cei doi s-au sărutat, după aceea fiind legaţi individual împreună cu Kenobi fiecare de câte un stâlp de piatră în centrul arenei, unde trei fiare prădătoare uriaşe au fost eliberate pentru a-i omorî. În timp ce erau priviţi de liderii separatişti şi de geonosieni, Amidala, Skywalker şi Kenobi au continuat să facă tot ce le stăteau în puteri pentru a respinge atacurile fiarelor aduse să-i omoare. În mod remarcabil, Amidala a spart lacătele de pe cătuşele ei şi s-a urcat pe stâlpul de care fusese legată, făcându-l pe Kenobi să remarce: „Ea pare să fie deasupra lucrurilor!”. Amidala a fost totuşi tăiată pe spate de un nexu, ceea ce i-a lăsat câteva răni adânci, dar a reuşit să se lupte cu fiara şi şi-a unit eforturile cu cele ale lui Skywalker pentru a scăpa din arenă. Execuţia a fost amânată când Mace Windu şi o echipă de asalt Jedi au venit să-i salveze. Cei trei prizonieri au luptat împreună în Prima Bătălie de pe Geonosis, unde Amidala a demonstrat din nou că era destul de bună în luptă şi cu un blaster. După ce sosirea la timp a Maestrului Jedi Yoda şi a forţelor Marii Armate a Republicii a permis echipei de asalt să scape din arenă, Amidala a fost dusă la bordul unei nave TAAJ, dar a fost separată de Skywalker şi Kenobi când nava a fost lovită de focul separatist. Amidala i-a căutat cu un batalion de luptători clonă şi i-a găsit pe amândoi răniţi după un duel cu contele Dooku care scăpase. Skywalker îşi pierduse antebraţul drept în luptă. Deşi bătălia a fost o victorie pentru Republică, a fost doar prima din Războiul Clonelor. Categorie:Personaje Categorie:Oameni Categorie:Republică